Best practices demand correct visualization of the vertebrae intraoperatively for all surgical approaches involving the cervical spine. The Citow Cervical Visualizer (CCV) has proven to be a safe and effective means by which a spine surgeon can correctly ascertain that surgery is being performed at the correct level, thereby significantly diminishing the possibility of wrong site surgery in the cervical vertebrae. The CCV is a handheld radiolucent shoulder positioning device, or shoulder press, designed to facilitate and optimize the visualization of the cervical vertebrae during surgical approaches by moving and holding the shoulders out of the way in order to visualize an additional two to three vertebrae. Accomplishing this task via the usage of a pair of radiolucent carbon fiber pusher tubes that terminate in matched radiolucent arches, the CCV utilizes an adjustable horizontal crossbar tipped with ergonomic handgrips to transmit the necessary 24 to 37 pounds of motive force upon the patient's shoulders (i.e., the Acromion Clavicular joint) facilitating the transient movement of these structures and thereby allowing optimized visualization of the cervical vertebrae under X-Ray. The utilization of the CCV in this modality is effected by a live operator positioned at the head of the surgical table delivering this motive force thru handheld positioning and manipulation. Thus, the live operator is exposed to radiation from the X-Rays, which is an undesirable consequence of using the CCV. Furthermore, the CCV is often used in a complex surgical environment comprising a multitude of leads, lines and monitoring equipment around which the operator must maneuver, which may be a very difficult task.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing means for using a shoulder press such as the CCV on a patient without a live operator that may be easily employed in a complex surgical environment.